


crawling back to you

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Series: Carrot's Dark Stories [38]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent, F/M, Sibling Incest, implied past noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: Rey's Dad has filed a restraining order to keep his older son Ben away from her, but Ben's not going to let that stop him.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Carrot's Dark Stories [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1170431
Comments: 26
Kudos: 144
Collections: Reylo After Dark





	crawling back to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirtyreylo (outoftheashes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/gifts).



> This is a treat for dirtyreylo (outoftheashes) for the Reylo After Dark My Bloody Valentine Exchange. 
> 
> Dirtyreylo, I hope you enjoy this little story! Thank you so much for giving me the opportunity to write a little something for you xoxoxo
> 
> December 28: taking this off anon and changing the date for people who may have missed it the first time or who avoid anonymous fics.

Rey was awakened by a sudden burst of cold air and a muted curse. She sat up in bed, just in time to see a large figure roll through the window and onto the window seat. It was dark, but she knew exactly who it was.

“Ben?” She whispered, pushing the blanket off and lowering her bare feet to the chilly wooden floor. “Is that you?”

“Who else would it be?” Ben’s voice was deep and familiar, and relief tinged with anxiety coursed through her as she stepped across the room. She leaned over him to lower the window sash, and as she did he wrapped his long arms around her middle. She squealed when his hands made contact with the skin of her waist, and he shushed her sharply. “Hush, Rey! You can’t let Dad know I’m here.”

He didn’t let go, and she wiggled in his embrace as he pulled her lower. “Sorry, Ben, but your hands are freezing.”

“They are. It’s freezing outside. I’m freezing.” He paused, squeezing her harder. “How’s the bed?”

“Bed’s warm,” she whispered, still wiggling but unsure whether she wanted to escape or not. Her feelings about her older half-brother were both strong and uncertain, and she never knew if she was going to run towards him, or away.

“Fuck, Rey.” Ben’s voice sounded gravelly, and it sent a bolt of heat to Rey’s core. “I’ve missed you so much, you have no idea.”

“Where have you been?” She asked, leaning into him in an act of extreme bravery. He was cold but he smelled so good, like the bottles of shampoo that used to line the edge of the bath, before her parents kicked him out.

Ben hissed and sat up, dragging Rey along with him. “Dad wants to keep us apart so bad he filed a fucking _restraining order_ against me after he caught us kissing in the barn.”

Technically, Ben had been kissing her in the barn, and she’d been trying to get away, but she’d felt bad about that later. She’d cried into her pillow and touched herself, wishing that she could have gone back and been just a little bit quieter. His hands had been rough but his lips had been soft, his mouth sweet. She shifted, straddled his lap, and his hands fell to her hips.

“If you’re cold,” she whispered, feeling brave, “you should get in bed with me, brother.”

Ben lifted her up and placed her carefully on the bed, and soon his coat was on the floor and he was toeing off his boots.

“Half brother,” she clarified, as his hands moved to his belt.

“Whatever,” Ben said, removing the rest of his clothing under Rey's watchful eye. “I’d want to fuck you even if you were my full sister. I’d want to fuck you if you were my twin.” 

"Yes," Rey whispered. As soon as the word was out she clasped her hand over her mouth, hardly believing she’d said it, and Ben froze, jeans at his knees. Even in the dark she could see that his cock was hard; it tented his boxers impressively.

“Be careful, little sister,” he warned. “You might get more than you bargained for.”

She opened her mouth to say something reckless but she was all out of words. Ben waited just a moment before nodding at her.

"Take off your shirt."

She did as she was told. The air was cold, and her nipples hardened quickly. Ben’s eyes raked over her naked skin as he pulled his jeans all the way off.

“Fuck,” he murmured, “your tits are perfect. I knew they would be.” He stood to his full height, reminding her of the Colossus of Rhodes they’d studied in her intro to classical worlds class her first semester of college. Or had the Colossus of Rhodes reminded her of Ben? “Do you know how long I’ve loved you, Rey?”

Her breath caught in her throat, and she shook her head. He dropped to his knees.

“Too long.” His eyes shifted again. “Take off your panties. I want to taste your pussy.”

“Oh god,” she moaned, lifting her hips so she could pull her pink cotton panties down. But before she could flick the flimsy things away, Ben grabbed them and gently raised them to his face. He inhaled slowly, then darted out his tongue to dab against the damp crotch of the fabric.

“I fucking love your panties,” he murmured, rubbing them against his face. “How they smell, how they taste. I used to take them from the laundry basket. I had a whole secret stash, and I still have one pair left. They don’t smell like you anymore. It’s sad.”

He sounded so sorrowful, and all Rey wanted was for him to feel better.

“I never had enough panties, but I didn’t know it was because of you,” she admitted. Then: “I’ve never had somebody go down on me, but you can. If you want to.”

Ben looked at her, eyes dark. "That's a crime," he growled, and she laid back and opened herself to him. 

His tongue was confident as it made itself familiar with the folds of her pussy. He licked and sucked, and she moaned, mewling loudly when he breached her with a finger.

“Hush, little sister.” He lifted his face off her just long enough to issue a whispered warning. “What do you think Dad would do if he found you like this? His darling baby daughter, being corrupted by his wicked son?”

Dad would be _pissed_ , so Rey stayed silent. When she came her legs shook, but she made no noise.

“Good girl,” Ben sighed, maneuvering her onto the bed and climbing on top of her. “Good girls get what they want. What do you want, Rey?”

Rey allowed herself a sigh. “I want you.”

Ben's grin was sharp and lupine. “If you want me, you can have me.”

So she had him, and it was very good indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this deliciously juicy prompt:
> 
> Ben and Rey are half-siblings. Rey lives with their parent (maybe she's a broke college student and has decided to live at home for the time being?) Said parent gets a restraining order against Ben. Regardless of the reason, Ben feels abandoned and resentful by this turn of events. So, he decides to see Rey anyway, the only person he's ever loved romantically, consequences be damned.
> 
> The title is from the song "Do I Wanna Know?" by Arctic Monkeys
> 
> I'm flowerofcarrots on Twitter come say hi!


End file.
